deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akihiro Dragoscale vs Leonardo
E4C8144B-AB10-411E-B7F8-5EA02364ED99.jpeg|TN by Komodo25M Screenshot 2019-09-19 at 6.31.34 AM.png|TN by Just Some Minor Akihiro VS Leo (Sharaku).png|TN by Sharaku Jr. 49460D50-1E82-4992-AB72-C5CBD20EB502.png|TN by Komodo25M Introlude Wiz: Past, present, future- between all eras, one fighter has withstood the test of time: the swordsman. Boomstick: Like Leonardo, the fearless leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Wiz:And Akihiro Dragoscale, the Prince of Dragons. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle! Akihiro Wiz: An ancient prophecy claimed the Demon King, Mephistopheles would rise and threaten to destroy the 3 kingdoms: Dragon, Dinosaur, and Crocodile. But, a band of heroes would slay Mephisteles and save the Kingdoms. Boomstick: And the leader of this band of heroes is Akihiro Dragoscale. Wiz: Born in the Dragon kingdom as the first son and youngest child, Akihiro's life was changed forever before it even began. Boomstick: Mephistopheles had gained insane amounts of power, and Akihiro's life was at a huge risk. As the heir to the dragon throne, Akihiro was seen as too important to take the risk, so the Dragon King had him shipped off to human land. It was there that he lived a normal life with a foster father and sister for 15 short years. Wiz: But, nearing his sophomore year in high school, his biological sister appeared before him and dragged him back to the Dragon Kingdom, where his father bestowed the Dragon Sword upon him. He was trusted to familiarize himself with it and the realm through training. Boomstick: But, in order to fulfill the prophecy, he had to pull off some wicked feats. Despite his lanky physique, He's strong enough to go toe-to-toe against and beat Gigantalus, who can destroy large chunks of land with ease and lasted for a short time against Mephistopheles himself. Wiz: That is strong, but speed is where Akihiro truly shines, He's dodged point-blank gunfire and sound waves, but his absolute fastest is when he fought Aquilary, a fighter known for being faster than light. Meaning Akihiro can process, react to, and move at 670,616,629 mph or faster. Boomstick: That's not all, he's also tough, how tough? Tough enough to survive low-level hits against Mephistopheles, making his base durability at least skyscraper level. He also has enough stamina to fight for days on end. Wiz: And none of this would be possible if it wasn't for his Dragon Sword. Boomstick: The Dragon Sword is a gorgeous double-edged 38" long two-handed sword that weighs 2.5 pounds with the ability to produce energy and flames, allowing him to pull off some impressive techniques. Such as Dragon Beam, a thin laser of compressed orange energy that fires out of the blade and can go hundreds of meters. This attack has a super variant, which fires a larger beam of energy and is much more powerful, but he's left wide open if it's dodged. Wiz: And there's his Flare Spin attack, where Akihiro is surrounded in a tornado made of magma, the Flame Wave, which shoots flames out of the sword like a flamethrower Boomstick: And my personal favorites, Energy Twirl and Meteor Smash! The former of which surrounds Akihiro in a yellow aura that harms any opponent near him, and the latter summons a GIANT FUCKING METEOR TO SMASH HIS OPPONENT! Wiz: This is just in his human form; when Akihiro is blinded by rage he can tap into the power of the Dragon God, turning him into a towering fire breathing red dragon that can fly. Bigger than skyscrapers and powerful enough to overpower a full power Mephistopheles with the help of his friends. Mephistopheles is officially confirmed to be powerful enough to destroy an entire country. Using the USA's landmass divided by earth's mass and multiplying the resulting percentage by the amount of force required to destroy earth, the resulting energy output would be over 3 Quadrillion megatons of TNT. Boomstick: But Akihiro's got some problems about him, For one he's only had one year of training, and while he's mastered swordsmanship he doesn't have much experience outside of it. Wiz: He's also cocky and often underestimates his opponents, and bladed weapons are his biggest weakness. And he has Pungophobia, which is the fear of blades. Boomstick: Wait, a swordsman is afraid of bladed weapons? Oh, the irony, it's too much! Aside from that, he has little to no control over his dragon god form, and the only reason he won, in the end, is because his friends were there to combine their swords with his. And his over-reliance on his friends is his biggest weakness. Wiz: Despite his shortcomings, Akihiro fulfilled the prophecy and earned the title of Dragon Prince. Akihiro: That's it. All the fun you were having before is going to stop, NOW! Leonardo Wiz: In the sewers of New York City, four turtles were saved by a rat, and all five of them were exposed to a mutagenic gell that turned them into the Heroes in the half shell we all know and love. Trained by their rat father, Splinter, They became some of the best martial artists in their multiverse. Boomstick: And of the four turtles, Splinter appointed one of them to be leader, because of his calm mind, and badass ninja skills, his name is Leonardo Splinterson. Wiz: By far the most seasoned of his brothers, it wasn't long before he attracted the attention of a Modern warlord, The Shredder. Boomstick: After helping an alien race escape Shredder, killing shredder, traveling to the future, going to cyberspace, killing Cyber-Shredder, Killing Demon shredder, then teaming up with his 1980's counterpart and killing shredder for the final time, he earned an era of peace for himself and his family. Wiz: And to pull all that off, his physical prowess is through the roof Boomstick: UNDERSTATEMENT! This guy is fast enough to run across missiles like he's taking a jog, outrun explosions, and dodge lasers Wiz: That's not even half of his physical ability, Leonardo is strong enough to slice through solid steel. The amount of power needed to cut through steel is 40,000psi, and Leonardo cut's through it like a hot knife through butter Boomstick: And he's strong enough to hold open a Tyrannosaurus rex's jaw. A F**KING T-REX'S JAW! Wiz: The bite force of a T-rex is 431,000psi, and since this T-Rex was mutated, it's not improbable that it would be stronger than a normal T-Rex. He's also pretty durable. Enough so that he can tank hits from the Sword of Tengu and continue to fight as if they didn't happen. The Sword of Tengu is said to be powerful enough to lay waist to villages and destroy entire castles. He's even taken hits from mutants that shook New York. Boomstick: And that's just in his BASE FORM. Wiz: Correct, during the ninja tribunal arc, Leonardo obtained a mystic form that, no doubt, gives him a boost to his already impressive strength and speed. While in his mystic form, he can lift and shatter large boulders with ease, run laps around mountains in seconds, move so fast he completely vanishes, and even outpace the fastest of the ninja tribunal, he also gains telekinesis, complete immunity to fire, and can generate force fields powerful enough to withstand powerful energy blasts. He also has access to the ultimate ninja scroll which gives him access to the "Ultimate Leo" form, this form tripels Leo's durability and quadruples his attack strength and power. Boomstick: And, there's his most powerful form. A form so badass, even literal demons are specs of dust in comparison, Behold, Leonardo's MOTHER F**KING DRAGON FORM! In this form, he and his brother's beam clashed with and defeated Tengu Shredder's dragon form, the mere shock waves of this beam struggle were enough to wipe out an entire army of demons, just one of which can wipe out all four of the Ninja Tribunal. Each member of the ninja tribunal can fire energy blasts that can destroy entire mountain ranges, and an entire army of these demons was wiped out by the mere shock waves of the beam struggle. I think it's safe to say that this puts Leo's dragon form at a planetary scale. Wiz: Powerful Transformations are nice, but Leonardo has one hell of an arsenal to choose from, like his signature ninjato swords, 2" long steel swords that can slice through various metals with ease. Boomstick: And his various shurikens, which range from normal, to shock, to explosive. He's also got a yumi bow, a 7-foot Japanese long-bow with a draw strength of 30ibs, and can shoot an arrow a maximum distance of over 280 meters, and he has 3 different arrows to choose from, normal, explosive, and suction-cup. And his most powerful weapon, the Gunshin sword, this nodachi type sword was able to match Rapael's Banrai, which were said to powerful enough to shatter mountains. Wiz: Leonardo is also a master in several combat arts, including Niten-ichi ryu, Iaido, Kendo, Aikido, Kenjutsu, infiltration, stealth, concealment, distraction, strategy, improvisation, shurikenjutsu, Kyūdō, and pressure point combat. Boomstick: Leonardo may be unimaginably powerful and skilled, but he's not without his flaws. He prides himself on his leadership and martial prowess and doesn't handle defeat well. And if Leonardo tries to combat a warrior on par or superior to him, he'll begin to doubt his own ability. But that's not nearly enough to fully keep this Lean, mean, green, ninja fighting machine down for long. Leonardo: You know, if there's one thing I've learned being a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, is to always expect the unexpected. And with all of our training and all of our hard work, I'd like to think that we're ready for anything. But sometimes, the unexpected is just a little too... unexpected Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. "Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!' Battle As the sun rose, the dead body of the Dragon King lay on the ground with two stab wounds through his heart. Akihiro was devastated by the news and searched relentlessly for his father's killer, noting that the killer had to have incredible precision and razor-sharp blades to pull this off. A month after the initial killing, he came across a group of ninjas outside the Dinosaur kingdom. Akihiro: Ninjas. That would explain how they were able to get in and out of the Dragon castle without a trace. HEY! The ninjas turn their heads, weapons at the ready. Akihiro: WHICH ONE OF YOU KILLED MY FATHER? The ninjas said nothing as they lept from their vantage points and surrounded Akihiro. He wasn't fazed by their numbers. He only drew his Ryu-Ken and preformed the Flare Spin attack, killing them all at once. Then a heavily armored figure with glowing red eyes landed behind him. Figure: Now you face......The Shredder. Akihiro and Shredder stared intently at each other. But Shredder heard something a short distance away and had an idea. Shredder: Hmhmhmhm. Looks like my top assassin will have to deal with you. Akihiro: Top assassin? Shredder: Indeed. I had him kill the Dragon King a month ago. And you'll be his next victim. Farewell, child. Shredder lept to a rooftop and ran into the kingdom. As he did this, another, much different figure landed behind Akihiro. Akihiro turned around to face Shredder's supposed top assassin. The figure walked forward and revealed himself as Leonardo. Leonardo: Excuse me, but have you seen a ninja warlord come through here? Akihiro: I have. What? Did you want to meet up with your employer to discuss your payment, assassin? Leonardo: I'm sorry? Assassin? Payment? What are you talking abo-WOAH Leonardo side-stepped an overhead slash from Akihiro and back-hand-sprang away. Leo's thoughts: There's no reasoning with him. I'll have to beat him to get to the Shredder Leo drew his Ninjato and entered his Niten-ichi ryu stance while Akihiro repositioned himself into his two-handed stance. TRIUMPH OR DIE! FIGHT! Leo and Akihiro run at each other and swung their swords at each other. Their weapons clashed multiple times. Leonardo parries one of Akihiro's slashes, kicks him away, and fires three arrows from his yumi. Akihiro cuts two of them out of the air and catches the third one. Akihiro: If that's all you got, then- Akihiro noticed that the arrow had a lit stick of dynamite attached to the arrow shaft Akihiro: Oh. The dynamite exploded in his face, sending him flying several feet away. Akihiro regained his balance and got to his feet. Akihiro pointed his sword at Leo. Akihiro: DRAGON BEAM! Leonardo combat rolled out of the way and threw shurikens at Akihiro, who dodged each one and ran at Leonardo. Leonardo sheaths his swords and, just as Akihiro is about to hit him with an overhead, Leonardo grabs his wrist with one hand and his elbow with the other hand, twists his arm around and takes him to the ground. Leonardo then applies pressure to Akihiro's ulnar nerve, causing him to drop Ryu-Ken. Leonardo then lets go of Akihiro's arm and stands up. Akihiro gets up and throws a punch at Leo, but Leo grabs his wrist and knife-hands him in the head and uses the Mae giri to kick him back. Akihiro regains his balance and clutches his head. Akihiro's thoughts: I don't stand a chance in a fistfight. I need to get the Ryu-Ken back! To Akihiro's surprise, Leonardo tosses Ryu-Ken at him, which he catches. Akihiro: What? But... Why? Leonardo: A true warrior fights with honor. So I will fight you on equal terms. Leonardo turned into his Mystic form, drew the Gunshin sword, and got into a two-handed stance as the sword ignited with a blue flame. Akihiro assumed his stance, but pondered for a moment, "He doesn't fight like an assassin..." he thought. "Either I've been had, or this guy's trying to throw me off." They starred at each other, like two gunslingers waiting for the other to flinch. SHARPEN YOUR FANGS! IT'S NOT OVER YET! Leo starts by swinging Gunshin, which launches a wave of blue flame at Akihiro. Akihiro jumps over the blast and fires a large jet of flames from Ryu-Ken. Leonardo vanishes and reappears behind Akihiro, then slashes him across the back with Gunshin. Akihiro spins around and slashes with Ryu-Ken, But no matter how many times the Prince spins, the same thing happens again, and again, and again. Then, Leonardo reappears above Akihiro and swings his sword downward, but Akihiro sidesteps it and dragon beams Leonardo in the face, sending him flying. Leonardo regains his footing. Akihiro: I get it now! You're not teleporting, you're just moving so fast that it looks that way! Leonardo: You're sharper than I gave you credit for. But knowing that won't help you win. Leonardo vanishes again, but this time, Akihiro predicts where he'll be and slashes him across the torso, sending him back. Akihiro then raised his sword to the sky. Akihiro: METEOR SMASH! A giant flaming meteor comes crashing to earth and crushes Leo, or did it? When the dust kicked up from the attack clears, Leonardo is seen surrounded by a blue force-field. Leonardo: Nice try. Now let's see you combat '''THIS!' Akihiro: SUPER DRAGON BEAM! The flames of the Gunshin clashed with the Super Dragon Beam. The struggle remained even until Akihiro used the full power of Ryu-Ken, which pushed the beam struggle toward Leo. ''Leo: Vary well. BEHOLD, THE FULL POWER OF GUNSHIN! Gunshin's flames began to overtake the Super Dragon Beam, Akihiro tried to put more power into it, but Ryu-Ken was at its limit. Gunshin over-powered Ryu-Ken and engulfed Akihiro in its flames. Leonardo turns to his base form and sheathes Gunshin. As the dust clears, Akihiro has propped himself up on Ryu-Ken to keep himself standing. Leo: You've fought valiantly, warrior. Please surrender and allow me to-'' Akihiro: '''SHUT UP!' Leo could hear the anger and venom in Akihiro's voice and watched in awe as Akihiro turned into his most powerful form, Dragoscale. Leonardo sat in a meditative position. Leo: Rin. Pyõ. Tõ. Sha. Kai. Jin. Restu. Zai. Zen. Leonardo glowed with blue energy as he entered his Dragon Form and roared to the heavens. Dragoscale: That's it. All the fun you were having ends, RIGHT NOW! Dragon Leo: https://youtu.be/d_VA85T3xS0 CAN HE STILL TURN THIS AROUND? FIGHT! Dragoscale and Dragon Leo took to the sky and rushed each other. Dragoscale swiped Dragon Leo with his wing, then Dragon Leo retaliated by whipping Dragoscale away with his tail. Both behemoths continued to strike at each other, Dragon Leo slashing with his claws and Dragoscale swiping with his wings and talons. Leo eventually slashes Dragoscale across the face twice and swings his tail at him, but Dragoscale catches Leo's tail in his jaws, swings him around to build momentum, and throws him to the ground. Dragoscale: Your Dragon Form is no match for the Dragon God. You are but an insect compared to me. Dragon Leo gets up and flies into Dragoscale, grabs him, and pile drives him into the ground, creating a massive crater. Leo jumps into the sky as Dragoscale gets back up. Leon then rams into Dragoscale at top speed, causing the crater to expand. Leo than stood over Dragoscale and unleashed a flurry of slashes with his claws. Dragoscale got irritated and blasted Leo with a huge jet of flame from his mouth. Leo was blasted into the sky by, but used his wings to catch himself and hovered in place. Dragoscale flew twords Leo and tried to do a spinning tail-whip, but Leo dodged to the left and struck him in blasted him with his blue fire breath. Dragoscale regained his balance flew in place. Bothe dragons charged up their fire breath attacks and fired at each other. The resulting struggle remained almost in the middle, going either direction every other second or so, but remained mostly in the middle. Dragon Leo put his full power into his attack, and with a mighty roar, his fire breath grew in size and began to overcome Dragoscale's and bast him back to the stone age. Akihiro took too much damage and reverted back to his base form. He fell to the ground, Leonardo landed on the ground and turned back to normal. Leonardo: You've done enough. You have lost. Akihiro: So long as I'm alive, I'll never stop! Akihiro rushed at Leonardo with Ryu-Ken, At the last second, Leonardo grabs Gunshin's handel and draw slashes. The heroes stopped some distance from each other, their blades drawn. After several seconds, a fighter was sliced to bits. Leo twirled Gunshin and sheathed it, then glanced back at his fallen opponent. "You were worthy," he murmured. "But nothing more." Finally, he slipped into the shadows, leaving Akihiro behind in a pool of ichor. Results Boomstick: Hoo boy! This is why sword fights are the best. Wiz: This match was insanely close. Akihiro's and Leonardo's base forms being almost dead-even, with Akihiro having the advantage in stamina and ranged combat, and Leonardo having the edge in durability and combat skill, however, the scales only tip in Leonardo's favor as the fight goes on. Boomstick: Yeah, while you could make the argument that Ryu-Ken's 10 megaton power output would give him the advantage, that doesn't hold much water when you factor in Gunshin. Gunshin matched Raph's Banrai, which were said to shatter mountains! Wiz: The average mountain's mass is over 260 billion tons. The destructive output to destroy something of that size would be about 248 megatons of TNT. That's 24.8x the power output of Ryu-Ken. Boomstick: And, while they were even in base speed, Leo being able to react to lasers and Akihiro fighting on par with Aquilary, Leonardo manages to take strength by a long shot, while we can compare Akihiro to low-level Mephistopheles, who could collapse entire buildings with his blows, making his attack potency around 10 tons, but when we convert Leonardo's feats of slicing through solid steel and holding open a T-Rex's jaw, we get 17.85 tons and 192.41 tons, respectively. And Leonardo's ultimate form quadruples his strength and tripels his durability, increasing Leo's striking strength to 769.64 tons of force. And Leonardo surviving hits from monsters that could shake the entirety of New York without a scratch would render the strength Akihiro does have worthless. Wiz: While we're on the topic of transformations, Leonardo's Mystic and Dragon forms completely turn the tables in his favor. His Mystic form drastically increases his physical stats. For example, in his Mystic form, Leonardo can move faster than even his brothers can see. All of his brothers have been seen dodging lasers before, meaning Leo moved so fast that light speed level warriors couldn't even see him. That's much faster than Akihiro. And Leo's telekinesis and ability to manifest his chi into force fields would render most of Akihiro's techniques ultimately useless. Boomstick: But that hardly matters, the real deciding factor is Dragoscale vs Dragon Leo. Wiz: Dragoscale used his flames to shape entire countries during the world's creation, so it's possible that he is capable of destroying one, meaning the maximum power of one of Dragoscales blasts would be over 3 Zettatons. However, remember the beam struggle between the TMNT and shredder while they were all in there dragon forms. That beam struggle caused shockwaves that wiped out an entire army of demons, that just one of could beat the Ninja Tribunal. Each member of the Ninja Tribunal could wipe out entire mountain ranges with a single blast. Putting the shock waves of this beam struggle on the planetary scale. Assuming they all put in an equal amount of power, that would mean that Leonardo's bare minimum power would be over 12 Zettatons. 4 times as powerful as Dragoscale's maximum Attack Potency. Boomstick: And that isn't even considering the fact that Dragoscale's speed is a lot slower than Akihiro's, meanwhile there is no evidence what so ever that Dragon Leo is slower than his base form, or even his Mystic form for that matter. On top of that, Leonardo has been training for almost his entire life and has mastered several different fighting styles under three masters (Splinter, the Ancient One, and the Ninja Tribunal). Meanwhile Akihiro has only trained for about a year, and while he mastered swordsmanship, he didn't exactly get the level of discipline and skill Leo did. Wiz: Akihiro was a worthy foe, and their similarity in base stats made this an incredibly close match, but Leonardo's superior strength, skill, training, durability, discipline, transformations, and Dragon Form were just too much for him to handle Boomstick: Looks like all Akihiro could do was Drag-on this fight, but Leo ''sword-''ed him out. Wiz: The winner is Leonardo Splinterson Who are you rooting for? Akihiro Leonardo Who are you betting on? Akihiro Leonardo Was the fight good? Argee and it was good Disagree and it was good Agree and it was bad Disagree and it was bad Should I do TMNT VS The Dragon King's Son as a team on team fight? Yes No Category:Sword Duel Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:"Magic vs Sword" themed fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Sword vs Bow' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles